tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Metalhead
:Dieser Abschnitt behandelt den Robotercharakter aus der 1987iger Serie. Für den Superhelden aus den Mirage Comics, siehe "Metal Head", und für die 2012 Episode, siehe "Metalhead". Metalhead (Metallkopf) ist ein von Krang erschaffener Kampfroboter und zuerst ein Feind, dann ein Freund der Turtles Cartoonserie (1987) Metalhead ist ein metallener Roboter, der entfernt an die Turtles erinnert. Tatsächlich wurde er ursprünglich von Krang erschaffen, um die Turtles mit ihren eigenen Kampftechniken, in Verbindung mit den modernsten Waffen, die in ihn eingebaut sind, zur Strecke zu bringen. Um ihre Kampftechniken in den Roboter einzuprogrammieren, ließ Krang den Shredder, Bebop und Rocksteady die Gehirnwellen der Turtles mit einem speziellen Gerät lesen. Das hatte zur Folge, dass nicht nur die Kenntnisse, sondern auch die Persönlichkeiten aller Turtles sich in einem Körper vereinigten."The Making Of Metalhead" Nachdem Donatello es schaffte, Metalhead abzuschalten und ihn neu zu programmieren, wurde der Roboter zwar ihr Freund, doch ein anschließender Kampf mit Shredder und seinen Handlangern ließ Metalhead wegen seiner chaotisch vermischten Persönlichkeiten verrückt spielen. Durch ein Signal, das Donatello mithilfe der Sendeanlage von Channel 6 an Metalhead ausstrahlte, wurde dieser wieder zur Vernunft gebracht und von den Turtles am Ende als Hausmädchen aufgenommen."Big Bug Blunder" IDW Comics thumb|left|180px|Metalhead in den IDW ComicsIn den IDW Comics wurde Metalhead von Harold Lillja als Schutz vor einer eventuellen Rache von Baxter Stockman konstruiert,siehe ''IDW Micro-Series #3: Donatello'' wobei Lillja sich an seinem Turtle-Freund Donatello als Vorlage orientierte. Jedoch verfiel Metalhead bei seiner ersten Aktivierung wegen eines bestimmten Details in seiner Programmierung in einen Berserkeranfall und konnte erst von Angel, die einen ebenfalls von Harold gebauten Kampfanzug bediente, ruhiggestellt werden."Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen" #2 Nach seiner Reparatur benutzte Donatello Metalhead per Fernbedienung als Mittels-"Mann" bei seinem Plan, den Shredder und Krang gegeneinander auszuspielen und die Welt vor der Bedrohung durch den Technodrom zu retten."New Mutant Order" #3 und "Attack on Technodrome" #1 Als Donatello im Verlauf dieses Plans von Rocksteady und Bebop beinahe umgebracht wurde, benutzte Professor Honeycutt die Technologie, die ihn in seinen Roboterkörper versetzt hatte,''Micro-Series #8: Fugitoid'' um Donatellos Psyche in Metalheads Hülle zu übertragen und ihm damit die Chance zu geben, seinen Körper ausheilen zu lassen."Vengeance" #1 thumb|180px|Metalhead nach einem Upgrade[[Donatello (IDW Macro-Series)|''Macro-Series #1: Donatello'']]Bei der später erfolgenden finalen Konfrontation mit dem Shredder wird Metalhead von Donatello, dessen Psyche inzwischen in seinen vollständig geheilten Körper zurückversetzt wurde, durch einen Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus vernichtet."Vengeance" #6 Später werden seine Überreste von Donatello wieder zusammengesetzt; dabei erweist es sich jedoch, dass Donatellos Psyche sich in Metalheads KI-Programmierung festgesetzt hat, so dass der Roboter nun über ein Abbild von Donatellos Persönlichkeit verfügt."Metalhead 2.0, Part 1" Allerdings versucht Metalhead sein Bestes, um sich von seinen neuen Emotionen, die er als Schwachpunkte für seinen kybernetischen Verstand empfindet, zu befreien, obwohl er begreift, dass er und Donatello praktisch "geistige Zwillinge" sind."Metalhead 2.0, Part 2" Um sich von Donatellos Präsenz in seiner Cerebralprogrammierung zu befreien, schließt Metalhead ein Bündnis mit Agent BishopTMNT #90, #91 und #92 und führt die Earth Protection Force bei einem Angriff gegen die Turtles."City at War" Part 2 und Part 3 Animationsserie (2012) thumb|Metalhead in der 2012 Serie In der Animationsserie von 2012 wird Metalhead von Donatello aus den Überresten eines Kraangdroiden konstruiert, um ihm gegen hochentwickelte Gegner einen Vorteil zu bringen. Bei dieser Version von Metalhead handelte es sich um eine ursprünglich von Donatello ferngesteuerte Drohne, die mit allerlei schweren Waffen ausgerüstet war. Allerdings war diese Einheit nicht besonders leise, wenn sie sich bewegte (was allerdings ein Muss für jeden richtigen Ninja ist). Zudem besaß diese Einheit keine eigene Intelligenz, was sie im Falle eines Ausfalls der Fernsteuerung nutzlos werden ließ. Aufgrund dieser Konstruktionsschwäche und der Tatsache, dass Donatello zuviel Kraang-Technik in Metalhead eingebaut hatte, konnte der Prototyp sehr leicht von einem Kraang erbeutet und selbst gesteuert werden. Donatello zog schnell die Konsequenzen aus diesem Fehler und vernichtete den Prototypen nach einem kurzen, aber harten Kampf."Metalhead" Danach verblieben Metalheads Überreste in Donatellos Labor,"TCRI" bis die Kraang ihre Invasion auf die Erde starteten. Danach wurde Metalhead wiederhergestellt, um den Turtles beim Kampf gegen die Außerirdischen beizustehen."Showdown" - Part 1 und Part 2 Vor einer späteren Mission gegen die Kraang erweiterte Donatello Metalhead künstliche Intelligenz, was dazu führte, dass er eine eigene Persönlichkeit entwickelte und selbstständig Entschlüsse fassen konnte. Als die Mission darauf hinausmündete, dass Metalhead zurückbleiben musste, um seinen Freunden die Flucht zu ermöglichen, opferte er sich freiwillig auf und sprengte sich nach getaner Arbeit zusammen mit einer Gruppe Kraang in die Luft."Metalhead Rewired" Galerie :Siehe 'Metalhead/Galerie' Siehe auch *Metal Head *Krang und Kraang *Donatello *Turtlebot IDW Comics *Harold Lillja *Angel **Nobody-Kampfanzug 2012 Serie *Turtle Mech Einzelnachweise en:Metalhead_(1987_TV_series) Kategorie:Roboter Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Freunde Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Erfindungen Kategorie:Donatello's Erfindungen Kategorie:Charaktere (1987iger Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (2012 Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (IDW) Kategorie:Charaktere (Videospiele)